computeranimatedmoviepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story Characters
This is the list of characters from the Disney/Pixar Toy Story Trilogy, which consists of Toy Story (Released Novemeber 22nd 1995), Toy Story 2 (Released Novemeber 24th 1999) and Toy Story 3 (Released June 18th 2010). Andy's Three Favorite Toys Sheriff Woody Woody is a pul-string cowboy doll voiced by Tom Hanks. He has appeared in all three films. Buzz Lightyear Buzz Lightyear is a spaceman action figure voiced by Tim Allen. He has appeared in all three films. Jessie Jessie is a cowgirl doll voiced by Joan Cusack. She first appeared in Toy Story 2 and returned in Toy Story 3. Andy's other toys Rex Rex is a green T-rex voiced by Wallace Shawn. He has appeared in all three films. Hamm Hamm is a piggy bank voiced by John Ratzenburger, Pixar's good luck charm. He has appeared in all three films. Slinky Dog Slinky Dog is a toy dog who has appeared in all three films. In the first two movies, he is voiced by the late Jim Varney. In the third film, He is voiced by Blake Clark. Mr. Potato Head Andy has a Mr. Potato Head voiced by Don Rickles. He has appeared in all three films. Bullseye Bullseye is Woody and Jessie's horse. He first appeared in Toy Story 2 and returned in Toy Story 3. Squeeze Toy Aliens The aliens are three-eyed aliens. They're voiced by Jeff Pidgeon. They have appeared in all three films. Sarge Sarge is the leader of the Bucket of Soldiers. He is voiced by R. Lee Ermey and has appeared in all three films. Bucket O' Soldiers The Bucket of Soldiers are Sarge's soldiers. They have appeared in all three films. RC Car RC Car is a remoted controlled car who has appeared in all three films. Wheezy Wheeyz is a toy penguin voiced by the late Joe Ranft. He first appeared in Toy Story 2 and made a brief cameo in Toy Story 3. Etch-A-Sketch He appeared in all three films. Mr. Spell He only appeared in Toy Story and Toy Story 2 and was voiced by Jeff Pidgeon. Rocky Gibraltar Rocky Gibraltar is a wrestler who has appeared in all three films. Lenny Lenny is a binocuars. He appeared in Toy Story voiced by the late Joe Ranft. He later made silent cameos in Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. Mr. Shark He only appeared in Toy Story and Toy Story 2 and was voiced by Jack Angel. Snake He has appeared in all three films. Robot He appeared in Toy Story voiced by Jeff Pidgeon. He later made silent cameos in Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. Roly Poly Clown He only appeared in Toy Story and Toy Story 2. Toddle Tots They only appeared in Toy Story and Toy Story 2. Mr. Mike He only appeared in Toy Story and Toy Story 2. Troikas They only appeared in Toy Story and Toy Story 2. Barrel of Monkeys They have appeared in all three films. Hockey Puck This character only appeared in Toy Story. Teddy He only appeared in Toy Story and Toy Story 2. Duckie He only appeared in Toy Story and Toy Story 2. See' n Say He only appeared in Toy Story and Toy Story 3. Molly's Toys Mrs. Potato Head At the end of Toy Story, Andy's sister Molly gets a Mrs. Potato Head. She makes her first appearance in Toy Story 2. She returns in Toy Story 3. She is voiced by Esttelle Harris. Barbie In Toy Story 2, Molly has tons of Barbie doll. By Toy Story 3, she only has one. They're all voiced by Jodi Benson. Bo Peep Bo Peep is a shepdress voiced by Annie Potts. She has appeared in all three films. Bo Peep's Sheep Bo's sheep. They only appeared in Toy Story and Toy Story 2. Troll She has appeared in all three films. Dolly This character only appeared in Toy Story. Toys at Sid's House Combat Carl A Soldier toy. He appears in Toy Story with no voice. Another one appears in Toy Story of TERROR with the voice of Carl Weathers. Janie This character only appeared in Toy Story. Pterodactyl This character only appeared in Toy Story. Mutant Toys These characters only appeared in Toy Story. *Babyface *The Frog *Hand-in-the-Box *Jingle Joe *Legs *Rockmobile *Roller Bob *Walking Car Ducky Toys from Al's Toy Barn and Apartment Emperour Zurg The Evil Emperour is a villain voiced by Andrew Stanton. He appeared in Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. Tour Guide Barbie This character only appeared in Toy Story 2 and was voiced by Jodi Benson. Stinky Pete Stinky Pete is a prospector voiced by Kelsey Grammer. He appears in Toy Story 2 as the main antagonist. Bonus Belt Buzz This character only appeared in Toy Story 2 and was voiced by Tim Allen. Rock-em' Sock-em' Robots These characters only appeared in Toy Story 2 TS3 Toys Sunnyside Daycare Toys Lots-O Hugging Bear Lotso is a starwberry pink scented teddy bear voiced by Ned Beatty. He appears in Toy Story 3 as the main antagonist. Ken Ken is voiced by Michael Keaton. Big Baby Twitch Stretch Chunk Sparks Jack-In-The-Box Chatter Telephone Bookworm Monkey Bonnie's Toys Real-Life Humans and Animals Real-Life Humans Real-Life Animals Category:Character Lists